


Where We Begin

by junkyreen



Series: Polyamsanders [4]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Names, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, eventual polyamsanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Where We Begin is a short series about polyamsanders. In this soulmate AU, it is in the view of Virgil. The reader will experience how Virgil feels as he grows up with three soulmate marks, when he meet his soulmates, and their rocky road to a relationship together begins.





	1. Where We Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has three soulmate marks, which means he probably has three soulmates. He’s always received backlash for his three soulmarks. On his little brother’s 16th birthday, he finally meets his first soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very light swearing (Ex: damn, hell), panic attack  
> Word Count: 3,107

Virgil has three soulmate marks.

He has a clock that counts down until the day he meets his soulmate on his upper arm, he has a name written in neat letters on his collarbone, and he has the first words he’ll hear his soulmate say written across his inner thigh.

Two would have been normal (some people had two soul marks for one soulmate) but three?

There was something wrong with him. Something different that many people didn’t like.

He learned this at a young age, when he was in kindergarten. Back then, Virgil could push himself to talk to people. That worked for him, he made friends. But as they learned more about each other, most people would turn away from him in disgust. So he learned how the world worked. He was wrong to most of society, and it would be hard making friends.

But that was okay.

Virgil could deal with it.

He made one friend in the second grade, someone who insisted on being his friend regardless of the rest of his class saying Virgil was weird. His name was Greggory, but his teachers called him Gregg. Gregg himself, however, told Virgil to call him Missy.

Virgil, since he was still so young at the time, giggled at that. He thought it was interesting how he wanted to be called something like that. Virgil did as Gregg wished, however.

One time, half way through the second grade, Virgil invited Gregg over for a birthday party. Gregg was his only friend so it wasn’t supposed to be big or anything, but it did end up being a big day for Gregg. When Virgil opened the door for Gregg, Gregg was jumping up and down in front of his parents.

“Virge!” He had exclaimed. “Look at my counter!”

Virgil look at the other boys wrist in shock. On the time was 30 seconds going down every moment. But Virgil hadn’t invited anyone but Gregg. It had clicked in Virgil’s mind after a moment and he had smirked a little bit.

“Come with me,” Virgil said, pulling Gregg into his living room and leaving the parents to discuss whatever in the doorway. Gregg dropped his sleepover bag in the hall. In the living room watching television and playing with toys, was Virgil’s little brother. Gregg’s counter had went down to 5 seconds as Virgil brought him in front of his brother. “Angus, this is Gregg.”

Virgil was really happy for Gregg. Gregg was the only person who had ever actually been a friend to Virgil, so his happiness was important to Vigil.

If he was honest, it did suck to have your birthday party attention put on your little brother. Looking back, he’s happy it was Gregg and not someone else.

His brother was only a year younger than Gregg and Virgil.

As they grew up, Gregg had nicknamed Angus ‘Pranks’ due to all the antics he got up to. Angus really wasn’t bad, every prank he did was harmless and usually in the right setting. He never did any at school- in fact he was an A student.

Which really sucked for Virgil because by the time they were both in high school, Angus had better grades than Virgil ever did. Never was a grade on Angus’s report card less than a ninety.  Virgil, however, got mostly eighties and maybe a few low nineties.

Virgil truly wasn’t too butthurt about it- he was depressed and anxious. He had damn good grades for dealing with that and the stress of school. He was just happy not to be failing.

Now, he and Gregg were 17 while Angus was 15. Virgil grabbed his keys and checked the clock and shouted up the stairs, “Angus, we gotta go!”

He heard Angus run down the stairs and picked up his backpack, then walked outside. He hopped into his car and threw his backpack in the passenger seat. As he started up the car, Angus sat down in the back seat.

Virgil pulled out of the driveway and started their way to Gregg’s house. As soon as he was in park on the side of the road, Gregg was out of his house and jogging to the car. He opened the back door and got in the car himself, giving Angus a quick kiss on the cheek and saying hello to Virgil.

Virgil said hello but rolled his eyes.

As he drove the three of them to school, he looked down at where he knew his timer was. He couldn’t see it because he was wearing his sweatshirt but he knew what it generally said. It would be the same thing as when he checked it that morning. Nothing would change for at least half an hour, then the hour would go down one.

He loved Angus and Gregg, he really did, but sometimes he felt lonely.

They had found each other so early on in life, they never had to experience the anxiety he was surely going to have.

He snorted to himself. He had three soulmates, most likely, and that itself anxiety-inducing enough. He wasn’t ever going to be prepared for meeting them. But he couldn’t help but want to meet at least one of them so he wasn’t always the third wheel anymore.

He sighed and looked at the road. He didn’t even have a first-period class that he could distract himself with. Virgil didn’t need to be at the school until it was nearing the end of the first block. Senior privileges. He was going to be thinking about it for a while. As he pulled into his parking spot, he put his head on the steering wheel and groaned.

He heard Angus say I love you to Virgil before kissing Gregg on the cheek and getting out of the car. Virgil mumbled back and lifted his head up.

“Virge, you know you’ll meet them sometime soon,” Gregg said, grabbing Virgil’s bag and throwing it in the back. He then wiggled his way through the two front seats and sat next to Virgil.

“I know that, Missy. It’s just… Why couldn’t I have met then earlier? Like you and Pranks met so early. Why couldn’t that have been me?” Virgil asked, looking at Gregg.

Gregg paused and turned more to face Virgil in his seat. “Well, it just wasn’t meant to work out that way, I guess. Either way, you are destined to meet these people. If it happens later on, so be it. You’ll eventually fall in love with each other.”

Virgil scoffed slightly. “That’s not what I’m worried about. I know I’m going to love them. I fall in love with people who I know aren’t my soulmate easy enough, I’m going to love them immediately. It’s about how they’ll feel about me. I’m just so… anxious now. And not to mention depressed. When I was younger I was nothing like that, ya know? I miss that. Feeling free. Not really caring. Now I care too much. About everything. I can’t stop caring.”

“I know it must suck feeling like that, Virge. I wish I could help you with that, but what I can say is this: when you meet them, they’re gonna love you. No matter what. They’ll notice the little smiles you crack when you think something is funny but don’t actually laugh, and they’ll love that,” Gregg said, obviously trying his best to make Virgil feel better.

“I do that?” Virgil questioned.

“Yeah, buddy.”

“I mean, that’s nice of you to say and all, and it did help me feel a little better I’ll tell you that but… I can’t help but feel like I would have been different now if I met them sooner. Maybe I’d have a better self-image or better grades, or maybe I would be going to something other than a crappy community college. Just if I met them sooner,” Virgil explained, starting to use his hands a little bit of emphasis.

Gregg nodded. “Maybe, but I’m really glad you are who you are. You may try to play off as the emo kid that will fight you if you so much as look at him wrong-”

“Hey! Missy-”

“But secretly I know you wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they did something to Angus.”

“…Don’t forget about you. I’d fight someone for you, Missy.”

— - —

Virgil groaned in annoyance as he was dragged into the roller rink. Today, Angus turned 16 today and he decided that they should all go do something. Angus, of course, wanted to rollerblade. So here Virgil was. Waiting in line to take off his shoes and put on a pair of roller skates.

Angus and Gregg had a lot of experience together because for some reason they loved going there for dates. Virgil had gone once or twice when he was younger but decided he didn’t like it enough. He’d rather stay in his room and do nothing.

Virgil looked at Gregg, who was now giving his shoes to the girl at the counter and telling her his shoe size. Virgil started to unlace his own shoes and pull them off. When he had them off he noticed Gregg had his skates but was still standing there, waiting for Virgil. He appreciated that.

Virgil took a step forward and put his shoes on the counter.

“What size? And skates or blades?” The worker asked.

“Skates and Eights,” Virgil said, looking anywhere but her. She came back after a moment with his skates and he muttered a thank you before walking with Gregg over to Angus. Gregg immediately started talking to him about god knows what as Virgil racked his memory for anything about rollerskating.

He tugged on the laces because the one thing he remembered was the skates being tied really tight. When he finished putting them on, he looked up to see Gregg and Angus, who were both standing up just fine on blades. He hated them. He cautiously stood up, which was just the easy part, he knew. Hopefully muscle memory or whatever it was would kick in and he wouldn’t make fool of himself. As he shuffled forward, he almost fals and reached out for Angus’s arm.

“Virge, you’re gonna be alright. You got this! I believe in you,” Angus exclaimed, a little too loudly for Virgil’s liking. He straightened up and let go of Angus.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, shuffling away from the two of them and towards the rink. He saw the two roll to his side, practically like experts. He muttered something along the lines of not wanting to be there. But he wouldn’t leave because not only was he everyone’s ride, but it was Angus’s birthday. He wouldn’t do that to his little brother.

Angus and Gregg got onto the rink in front of him and then went to the side to make sure he was okay getting on. As soon as his skates were on the rink he cringed. The rink was nothing like the carpet, which he felt gave him more stability. He was not going to enjoy this what-so-ever.

Virgil looked up at Angus who extended his hand to him to bring him forward and out of the way of anyone trying to get on too. He looked into the crowd of people going in circles and gulped. There was a lot of people that were a lot better than him and it didn’t help that a three-year-old was already showing him up.  He looked over at Gregg, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He took a deep breath. Virgil could do this.

“Okay, well you don’t need to worry about balance all that much since you have the skates, but posture is a little bit important here. You should lean a little bit forward but not too much forward, otherwise, you’ll fall,” Angus said, demonstrating it a little bit.

Virgil nodded, but he wasn’t really worried about that. He was more worried about actually going somewhere.

Gregg chimed in, “And to push off, you just kinda… I always used the brakes in the front to push off.”

“Okay,” Virgil said and did as he was told before reaching his hand out to the wall immediately as he almost fell.

“That was good, Virge! Just work on your posture a little bit. Maybe squat a little bit? Kinda like skiing, if you remember that better.”

Virgil did remember skiing better, but probably because he crashed so many times. He assumed a posture that felt just a little bit more comfortable and tried again, letting go of the wall and allowing himself to move forward. He tried a couple more times before he met the edge of the wall and stopped. He looked behind him for Gregg and Angus. They were talking and noticed Virgil’s turned head. They both rolled to him and Gregg, being the one next to Virgil, gave him his hand.

“We’ll be by your side until we reach the wall again, okay?” Gregg said slightly pulling Virgil away from the wall. Virgil looked up to see a full grown man fall on his butt, which made him snort. He covered his smile that he knew was appearing on his face and shook his head.

He almost fell a few times as they made it around, and about halfway through Gregg let go of his hand and held Angus’s instead.  Virgil panicked immediately but took a deep breath and pushed off on his own with his right foot and let himself glide. He could maybe do this. He then pushed off with his left foot and watched as Gregg backward skated in front of him.

“C'mon, man! You got it!” He said, looking behind him.

“You’re such a show-off, Missy,” Virgil insulted, then put his arms out to steady himself as he almost fell again. He definitely felt better than when he started- and by some miracle hadn’t fallen just yet. They went around a couple more times as a group before Virgil felt like he should let the couple go on his own. He didn’t need them puppy-guarding him any longer, as comforting as it was to have them there with him.

“You guys can go off on your own, I think I can manage now. Go be a gross couple somewhere else,” Virgil said as he pushed off on his left foot. He wasn’t going too fast- there was no way he was doing that today- and he knew at least Angus was dying to be going faster.

“Okay, let’s go Pranks!” Gregg said, smiling a little bit. Virgil watched their backs as they sped away. He pushed off a little bit harder than before and when he thought it wasn’t too fast he decided to stick at that speed. He wasn’t going any faster. It was definitely enough for him. He watched as Angus and Gregg lapped him a few times. Gregg at random times would backward skate in front of Angus and Angus would laugh. Virgil sighed to himself and continued to skate on.

They had been there for a while, probably an hour and a half when someone fell in front of him. Virgil fell backward trying to stop himself from falling on top fo the person in front of him. Somehow, that was the first time he had fallen while they were there. The person stood up and offered Virgil a hand. Virgil cautiously took the help up, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get up himself. He saw Angus and Gregg come to a stop next to him. As Virgil got off the ground, he almost fell right back down. He heard someone muttering something as they skated around the group. Virgil let go of the stranger’s hand and wiped off his surely sweaty hand on his pants.

“My apologies, are you alright?” The man in front of him asked.

Virgil froze. He panicked. He couldn’t breathe and looked at Gregg and Angus for help.

“Woah, Woah Virgil buddy are you okay?” Gregg asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Virgil shook his head no.

“Wait- Virgil? Your name is Virgil?” The stranger asked, pulling up his shirt just enough to reveal Virgil’s name written in his handwriting above his hip.

“Are you- Wait, Virge did you just- Is this one of them?” Angus asked.

Virgil couldn’t speak.

“Okay, I think we need to get off the rink, okay? Let’s, uhm, go sit at that table over there,” Gregg said, pointing at an empty table that was right off the rink. Gregg lead Virgil to off and looked behind them to make sure Angus and the stranger were following. Gregg sat on the inside of the table that connected to the wall and told Virgil to sit next to him.

“Alright, Virge, deep breaths. In and out, like this okay? Do it with me,” Gregg lead by example, trying to help him the best he could. “Keep your eyes on me, okay? Deep breaths.”

After a few minutes of doing that, Virgil began to feel grounded. He continued breathing deeply but now looked at the other side of the table at who was supposed to be his soulmate. He adjusted his glasses awkwardly and looked at Virgil.

“Well,” The other man cleared his throat. “Virgil? My name is Logan.”

Virgil looked at Logan and nodded slowly. He continued to breathe as he was before. “I- I’m sorry for panicking at you I just-”

“No, that’s completely okay. Many people panic when they meet their soulmates, it’s perfectly normal.”

“Okay, well, uhm… Should we get each other’s numbers or something?” Virgil asked, pulling his sweatshirt sleeves over his hands and fiddling with them.

“Ah, yes.” Logan pulled out his phone and handed it to Virgil. “If you could just enter your number, and if you’d like I can put my number in your phone as well.”

Virgil nodded, typed in his number and gave Logan both of their phones. As Logan handed the phone back to Virgil he gave him a soft smile. He checked the time.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go home. I could text you later if you’d like?” Logan offered, standing up. Virgil looked up at him and nodded.

“That would- That would be nice, yeah,” Virgil said, gulping after he said that.

Logan nodded and left. Virgil watched as he rolled away. When he was out of sight Virgil put his head on the table and groaned.

Of course, he panics like that when he meets his first soulmate.


	2. Desked and alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding that they need to talk, Logan messages Virgil. They text for a while up until things get too complex and Logan thinks it would be better to call instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while of considering it, I thought it would be better to post the shorter chapter now o I wasn’t stressed about giving you guys content today while I finished my book project. I hope you enjoy this even though it’s sorta just a filler chapter!
> 
> Warning: None, I believe.  
> Word Count: 1,060

That night, Virgil was laying in bed with his arm over his eyes when he heard his phone go off. He moved his arm to his forehead and looked at his phone that was next to him on the bed. He picked it up with his free hand and checked it to see that he had received a message from Logan.

 **Logan:**  Hello, Virgil. I am sorry about leaving before we truly got a chance to speak earlier today. I had to help my parents with something and the timing just was not ideal.

 **Virgil:** you dont gotta apologize i understand

 **Logan:** Ah, so you type in all lowercase when texting. Interesting.

 **Virgil:**  Why is that interesting exactly??

 **Logan:** Although I haven’t gotten the opportunity to text many people, most at least typed words properly. Unless they had misspelled it, that is.

 **Virgil:** Does that mean it’s bad that I type all lowercase?

 **Logan:** Not necessarily. You do not need to change the way you type for me, Virgil. It may irk me that you type such a way, but I would feel the same if it were anyone else. It doesn’t affect how I feel about you.

 **Virgil:** oh good i didnt know how long i could type properly for

 **Logan:** I feel as though we should talk about a more important matter at hand. I was unsure if this applied to you as well, because there are cases where people have multiple soulmates but they are not all bound together. I have three soulmarks, however, I never saw if you had any at all.

 **Virgil:** i have three soulmarks.

 **Logan:** Interesting. Is it safe to assume that my soulmark on you was the first words I would say to you? You froze up as soon as I spoke to you.

 **Virgil:** yeah. what was mine on you i dont really remember too much at that time

 **Logan:** I had your name written above my hip. Would you like to call? I’d like to discuss this further and it would be easier to do so in a call rather than typing each message and waiting. It is alright if you would not like to call, though.

 **Virgil:** cool. we can call if you want

Virgil fiddled with his thumbs as he waited for a response. He picked up his phone, turned the screen on and then off again as he tossed it to his other hand. He did this a few times before the typical iPhone call tone played. He waited a second before clicking on the green phone icon and bringing the phone to his war. He awkwardly didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Hello,” he said, not sure what else to really say.

“Salutations, Virgil. Let’s get right to it then, shall we? I was wondering what type of soul marks you have,” Logan’s voice came through the speaker, a little bit too loud for his taste.

“I have a name and a countdown timer besides your mark.”

“Fascinating. I have your name, a timer, and a symbol.”

“…I’ve never seen a soulmark that is a symbol before,” Virgil confessed, fidgeting with his sweatshirt sleeve and waited for Logan’s response. There was a brief pause before he responded.

“Um, I could show you sometime. It’s on my back, though. We would need to be somewhere private,” Logan explained. “Well, it is actually around my shoulder, so it is not extremely inappropriate for a public setting, but it would be easier to show you by pulling off my shirt.”

Virgil blushed deeply and nodded while he spoke. “Yeah. Okay.”

There was another awkward pause, much to Virgil’s dismay. He didn’t often get phone calls, which is why he wasn’t sure how to talk during them.

“Virgil, it is getting late and you should get some sleep. Seven to eight hours is optimal if you did not already know. Please keep well rested,” Logan said.

“Yeah, you too. I have school tomorrow, anyway,” Virgil explained, glancing at his alarm clock and noticing that it was at 10:29. He definitely wasn’t going to be soon.

“Ah yes, I thought so. I believe I’ve seen you around the school I go to, actually. You’re a senior, correct?” Logan asked.

Virgil was shocked. They went to the same goddamn high school yet they hadn’t met before. They had to meet while rollerskating. “Yeah. You really go to Pinkerton?”

“I do. I’m shocked we didn’t meet before this, actually. …What lunch do you have?”

“I have B lunch straight through, actually. It’s a relief,” Virgil stated.

“Ah, I have the same. Maybe we could arrange to sit together tomorrow? It would be good to spend time together since we are soulmates,” Logan suggested kind of letting out what sounded like a sigh through the phone.

“Well, only if you want to. I usually end up sitting with my brother and his boyfriend- they’re the guys that were with me today while rollerskating.”

“Well, I usually read in the library but a change could be nice,” Logan offered.

“Yeah, uh… want to meet by the microwaves? We could find a place to sit after. I usually sit in the same space anyway, but…” Virgil trailed off, not sure what else to say.

“That would work, yes. Well, I really do need to get to sleep now, so if you do not mind hanging up?”

“Yeah, bye Logan.”

“Goodbye, Virgil,” Logan said as he hung up. Virgil pulled the phone away from his ear and look at it as it lit back up. He sighed and unlocked it with his passcode. He wouldn’t be getting to sleep until midnight at the earliest- which he knew was bad because he got up at six A.M. each day to take a shower before school and all the rest of the important stuff. He sighed and shut off his phone, looking at his bag off the side of his bed. He struggled to grab it and had to lean off of his bed. After he grabbed it, he pulled it up and unzipped it. As he went through his bag, he soon found a short book he was reading. He pulled it open to where his bookmark and continued to read.

He had to reread the first page five times until he was focused enough to comprehend it.


	3. The Kids Don't Want To Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan talk a little during lunch, and attempt to arrange a time for them to meet up.

The next day, Virgil was exhausted. He was drained between meeting his soulmate and staying up until 2 A.M. doing nothing. He knew he should fix his sleeping schedule, or at least go to bed before midnight most nights but that took a lot of effort he just couldn't find in himself. He looked at the time and bounced his leg up and down. B lunch was starting in a few minutes, and his current teacher was going to be sending them off soon. He rubbed his hands on his pants, gripping his knees. He shouldn't be so worried, it was just the soulmate who had already witnessed him having a panic attack anyway. That was Virgil's first impression, anyway. Logan's view of Virgil is already set in stone regardless.

As his teacher told them they could leave, Virgil got out of his seat and took deep breaths as he opened the door. He walked through the halls at what he hoped was a normal pace. He gripped his backpack strap and noticed Logan standing by the microwaves awkwardly. Virgil took another deep breath in and made his way over, having to slide through some students that were taking up the pathway. He nearly ran into someone and only avoided it because of his quick reflexes. Refraining from putting his head in his hands in embarrassment, he finally reached Logan.

He awkwardly stood there and waited for Logan to notice him for a moment, adjusting his backpack once again. He rocked back and forth on his feet and decided that maybe he should just clear his throat so its less awkward for him to be just standing there and not talking to Logan-

“Oh, hello Virgil. Good morning. I didn’t see you before, I apologize,” Logan said as he turned and face Virgil. 

Virgil waved and cleared his throat. “Do you want to go sit down, or something?”

“Yes, that would be ideal. Do you know where your friends are sitting at the moment?” Logan asked, pushing up his glasses and grabbing his backpack off the floor.

“Um, no I don’t know exactly but we usually sit at the end of a table that’s closest to the hallways so it shouldn’t be too hard to find them,” Virgil commented, slowly walking towards the other end of the cafeteria. He probably just should have asked Logan to meet him somewhere closer to the side they usually sat on, but Virgil knew that the microwaves were easier to find and more of a landmark than anywhere else. 

He stood tall for once, ruining his bad posture and looking for Gregg and Angus who were surely already seated. He found them quick enough because their lunch was surprisingly not too crowded. Virgil looked behind at Logan, making sure that he was following Virgil. He hesitantly looked forward and as he got to the table, sat down at the end. Logan pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. 

“So, Virgil! What’s it like to finally have found your soulmate- er-” He lowered his voice “-one of them?” Gregg asked as he used his free hand to bite into his sandwich, the other holding Angus’s own hand.

Virgil silently gave Gregg his typical ‘that is an out of bound question’ look, but responded regardless. He didn’t want Logan to get the wrong idea about how he felt about soulmates.

Virgil shrugged his shoulders, “Well, I only met him yesterday do not a whole lot has changed. It is- Yeah. Its cool.”

Virgil side glanced at Logan, hoping he didn’t notice the way he had bit back his tongue so he didn’t reveal too much at once. Even if they were meant to be together, Virgil wasn’t going to tell him about all his worries after knowing each other for one day. Besides, someone could overhear what he was going to say and use it against him or ask questions and get more to use against him. He didn’t want that for him, or Logan.

“I have to agree with Virgil. Soulmates have been an interesting concept to me for some time, yet I had not had my own yet. It is fascinating how soulmates are actually a thing, truly. They should be statistically impossible, yet here we are, all having soulmates. I am truly interested in how Virgil and I’s relationship will develop, among other things. I would say more on the subject but this is… obviously not a good setting to be talking any more in depth than I already have. My apologies,” Logan explained. Virgil watched him as he spoke, and noticed how one arm was on his lap and the other was on the table, his elbow propping it up and his hand making gestures as he spoke. 

“It's fine, don’t worry about it. I mean, I am definitely excited for Virgil! I’ve known Angus for so long and Virgil has always been third wheeling with us but now he doesn’t have to anymore! That’s super cool,” Gregg said.

Looking up, Virgil glared at Gregg, but halted when he heard a soft chuckle coming from Logan. He was shocked to say the least, Logan did not seem like one to laugh at something like that but what Virgil could admit was that it was kind of cute.

“I suppose being a third wheel is better than having no friends at all,” Logan commented, pushing up his glasses.

Perhaps, Virgil thought, he could get used to having Logan around. Virgil’s small half smile appeared on his face as he watched Logan check the time. 

“Virgil, I was meaning to ask if we could see each other outside school, seeing how it would be beneficial for our relationship, since we are soulmates. I believe it would be best for us to learn more about each other sooner rather than later because there is a large chance that we will be around each other for the rest of our lives, so it truthfully would be beneficial.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll probably be free-” Virgil was cut off as music played throughout the cafeteria, signaling that it was time for everyone to change their classes. “Just text me about it, okay? I gotta get to my class, it’s on the third floor and I don’t want to be late, sorry. I’ll talk to you late, Logan,” Virgil said, standing up and putting his backpack on one shoulder. 

“Okay, Virgil. I will make sure to share the information with you. Farewell, Virgil.”

As Vigil made his way to chemistry, he felt proud of himself for surviving through lunch. He wasn’t all that scared of getting to know Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was getting done with midterms and transitioning into the new semester. There was lots of stress bc of the whole locker room situation since i didnt want to use them. But here I am, bringing you another chapter!


End file.
